The Sohma Angel
by BeautyIsEverywhere
Summary: Tohru stumbles across an injured girl in the forest. The Sohma family's lives? Just got a whole lot more complicated, Tohru/Kyo/OC/Yuki and Hatori/Shigure/Ayame. Disclaimer: I only own Katie and her family
1. Chapter 1

Tohru Honda was walking home from work just like any other unlike every night as she got closer to the Sohma's house she heard small, soft little whimpers.

"Now what in the world!" Tohru muttered.

"Help?Someone? Please...my ankle!" Tohru heard the pain in the girls voice and knew she was crying. The small girl soon came into Tohru's view. She had long bright bright red hair, soft hazel eyes, and pale skin. She was also very malnourished and very scared, Tohru could easily see it in her eyes.

"Oh god! Please can you help me? I had been trying to get water you see, and I tripped over that rock, I think my ankle's broken" The red head replied, relieved.

"Oh you poor thing, I'm sorry but I don't blieve I caught your name. I'm Tohru, Tohru Honda." She smiled brightly at the girl.

"Katie. Katie Johnson." She smiled softly.

Tohru looked at the girl puzzled, she'd never heard of anyone with that last name.

"I'm from America, I'm home-schooled, or I was anyways" A look of pure utter pain passed the girls face and Tohru had a feeling it had nothing to do with her ankle.

"Well come on, I'll help you up" Tohru muttered After about 10 to 15 minutes, a walk that would have usually taken Tohru five minutes, the Sohma's house came in view and she saw Kyo and Yuki pacing around the yard.

"Yuki! Get Shigure to call Hatori! Kyo, please come help me! I can't support her much longer!" Tohru hissed.

Kyo quickly came running, taking the small girl from Tohru. She had passed out he realized as he walked into the dinning room where Yuki was explaining to a stubborn Shigure why he had to call Hatori.

" I can't! He hurt's me so! I'm simply done with him and Aya!" He declares angrily.

"You say that all the time!" Yuki snaps angrily.

Instead of bursting into tears like we'd have thought he simply shakes hi head and smiles wanly "Silly, young, stupid Yuki. I no longer believe in love as I once had. Now! Stop being rude to me, and go call the stupid bastard, while Kyo introduces me to this young woman!"

" I don't know her name you idiot!" Kyo hissed.

Tohru sighed as she walked in from the kitchen with her apron on, " Her name's Katie Johnson, she told me before she passed out."

**Kyo's POV:**

* * *

I hear a small yawn andI look down and this girl, Katie, is finally waking up. "Where am I?" She squeaks.

Tohru smiles gently as Yuki comes in and plops down at the other end of the table, "Katie, do you remember me? You've hurt your ankleand I brought you here. We have a friend who is going to come and take a look at it. You're at our home. It's all okay, you're safe, I promise you."

She tries to stand, squaking out excuses, "No! No! I don't have any money! Nothing! Not one cent to my name! I can't afford this!" She looks scared, and very fragile.

Yuki stands and slowly walks towards us and kneels down to her height, " Miss. Johnson? Please understand, Hatori won't charge you a dime. He was actually on his way over too work out some conflict with Shigure, the idiot over there, he'll have no problem helping you any. So please take a breath and calm down, it'll all be okay." He remains calm and collected and manages a smile from the small girl.

"Hey! He and Aya really have done it this time Yuki! I know I say it all the time but I really have no intentions of forgiving them this time! My heart is," Shigure takes a long dramatic pause throwing his arm over his eyes, "Frail and pure! I can no longer deal with this pain! I deserve more!"

Katie giggles then, "You're quite a character aren't you, ?"

He chuckles then, "Oh please dear angel! It's Shigure! That's what all the beautiful ladies call me!"

I watch them talk for exleast another twenty minutes, until Hatori, Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, and Aya enter. And that is the exact moment when Shigure decides to lock himself in his office and speak to his editor,

"Where is Shigure?" Is the very first thing Hatori says, and he sounds...exhausted. When I notice Aya's tear streaked face I can understand why.

It is Katie who chooses to answer, "He said he had to call his editor and speak with her about his dead line. That he wanted too keep her alive alittle longer so he'd have better get too writing. So he's locked himself in his office for the time being.'" She smiles brightly at the five.

Hatori gives a small smile while the other four make themselves at home, Kisa and Momiji in the kitchen with Tohru, with Hiro following glumly, Aya trying to cry on Yuki's shoulder and Hatori settles in front of Katie to look at her ankle. As he looks over her ankle he speaks too her" How old are you Miss...?"

'Oh! My name's Katie! And I am 16." She smiles at him.

"Ah... you're Yuki,Kyo, and Tohru's age. So Miss. Katie, how'd you end up here?"

She smiles skittishly " My parents were obssessed with The Sohma Family Curse. They moved us and my one grandmother out here and they actually did track the origin of the curse to either here or Hong Kong. Well my father began to neglect his job and it resulted in him being fired. Eventually he began to sell and consume drugs. He overdosed two years ago, my mother went into a depression, my grandmother was unable to work, and I refused to let my sisters or brother leave school. My older brother is off working somewhere in Tokyo I believe and I dropped out of school. I worked at a little store two blocks from a black market where I sold things I hunted. One night I was out late at the Market, trying to haggle down the prices of some things my family wanted. I took a shortcut home because even though it was a relatively bad neighborhood it was getting dark quickly. I saw my mother getting out of a car and being handed money. I put wo and two together of course. And I suppose it got harder on her because three months ago she over dosed on sleeping pills. My sisters and younger brother were taken back to the states to my fathers family, my grandmother is in a nursing home, that's where most of my older brother's money goes,and I'm here." She smiles, but it's off, just a little.

Hatori frowns, obviously upset with her sad story, " Why were you left here?"

"They didn't believe I was a good influence on my siblings. So they said that I had to stay here..." She smiles a little.

The small girl leans into me and I smile, resting my chin on top of her head, when I hear an uncomforable cough. It's Tohru, glaring angrily at us.

"Kyo? Do you think you could possibly disentangle yourself from Katelynn? I need to have a word with you."

I wonder if I could get away with saying no... probably not but it's a very nice thought I suppose. " I'm coming." I mumble dejectedly.

**Tohru's POV:**

* * *

I'm beginning to regret bringing her here. My boy, MY Kyo, is looking at her like she's some God given gift. Well I'm about to change that. He's mine and that bitch better know it. She won't know what's hit her when I'm through.

**Kyo's POV**

* * *

Tohru leads me outside, and down a path near a calm, peaceful river. "Kyo?"

I smile at Tohru, "Hey, so what do we need to talk about?"

She smiles seductively "Kyo? I want you. Your all I think about, " She leans close and whispers in my ear " Kyo? Think of how many times I've thought of you in my most...personal thoughts." She licks my ear, " I want this Kyo. I want you."

" Tohru... I Tohruuuu." She's abandoned my ear and has taken to kissing my neck.

"Kyo? We could make love right now,a dn your whole family would be ridden of the curse, don't you want that? Don't you want me?"

I let out a low moan " Yes.. God yes Tohru." I pull her closer and suddenly we're both tearing off clothes, kissing, licking, nipping.

When it's through Tohru rolls off of me and wraps her one arm around my chest. " My God Kyo... that was, oh god that was just amazing. I can't wait to do it again." She snuggles closer into my chest.

I pull her close and try not to feel guilty. Katie and I have barely spoken, just us. She's just beautiful on the outside, who knows what she's truly like. I kiss the top of Tohru's head and try not to picture Katie's face.

**Katie's POV**:

* * *

Well quite a LOT has happened since Tohru and Kyo've left. I may or may not have tripped over Yuki's leg and ended up hugging Ayame who transformed into a snake. Guess what, Mom and Dad?! The Sohma Curse? Totally one hundred percent true! When I finally stopped hyperventilating they explained that until Kyo and Tohru ended up together they would continue changing into animals when the opposite sex that wasn't in their family hugs them. Except for poor Yuki, as the rat his curse will only fade when he meets his soul mate. Except then I trip again onto Momiji's lap exleast forty minutes later he doesn't change into a rabbit, nor does Hatori change into a seahorse, or Hiro a ram. And when Shigure lets me, and only me in he doesn't change into a dog.

" They've broken the curse!" Squeals Ayame.

I can see how his family can find him very...agitating. And the suspicions are confirmed when Kyo and Tohru come in holding hands. Aww... how sweet! Tohru declares a party is in order, but since the people who are here are their only close close relatives and friends. And I was being welcomed into this family with open arms considering A.) I was supposed to stay at the Sohma house for exleast the next two months because Hatori wants to keep an eye on my leg and B.) Since I was technically homeless, Tohru wanted me too stay here for a while. It's strange, she had been furious with me a little while ago, but now? She's acting like we're sisters, oh well. I'll take whatever friendship I can get. It's after Tohru get's the food on the table I realize Shigure has yet to leave his office. So I volunteer to take him his plate, and I carry mine as well because I don't like the thought of funny, upbeat Shigure eating all alone.

**Shigure's POV:**

* * *

I hear a knock on the door, and I fear it's Hatori or Aya. I really can't be around them right now, I just can't. I know everyone thinks it's a joke but my heart is hurting. "Who is it?" I finally mumble, defeated.

" It's Katie.. I brought you food." I smile just a little, and shuffle to the door and unlock it.

" Can I eat in here with you? I don't like thinking of you in here alone. I know you're probably busy with the manuscript you're writing but.." Her voice fades as her sentence trails off.

" It's okay, little angel. I'd enjoy your company." She smiles at me, and I know I've made the right choice.

"So you won't turn into a dog anymore! That's great! Now you can hug all the girls you want!" I laugh bitterly at the innocent sentence, and I see the curiosu glance she gives me.

"I'm gay, Katie. I know you've heard that I'm a bit of a flirt but... In high school, Hatori, Aya, and myself were all in a relationship. But when Hatori fell for Hanna, an ex girlfriend, it's best not to go into that story, we all broke up. But when Hanna ended up marrying another man the three of us resumed our relationship. However Ayame fell in love with his assistant and our relationship ended once again. Aya and Kagura broke up not too long ago, but we didn't get back together this time...exleast not the three of us. The other night I saw Hatori and Aya on a date, holding hands and sneaking kisses.. And it hurts because the three of us swore that it would never be the two of us in a relationship that it would always be the three of us. And I can't do it anymore. I'm just so tired of being hurt over and over again." Her face is heartbreaking. Full of sympathy and pain for me.

" Oh Shigure.. Well I'll be staying here for a while so how about tomorrow we go out and do something, okay? You can talk to me anytime." Her smile is genuine and for the rest of dinner we make light hearted conversation, full of laughter and no stress what so ever.

**Yuki's POV:**

* * *

The stars are beautiful tonight. Tohru and Kyo were in there so very happy, so very much in love. And I admit, I'm jealous. Not of Tohru of course, I'm over that obsession. But of having someone to share your life with. I'm lost on my thought's when I hear light footsteps behind me. " Oh gosh... I'm sorry Yuki, I'll go back in." I hear her light voice whisper.

I chuckle, "Please Katie, stay. I don't own the porch." She snorts and I see her smile a little at me.

"When I was a little girl my parents, and sisters and I would all sit out on our porch every Friday night and just watch the stars. I've never gotten over how beautiful the night is." The moon light shines down on her, and she looks like an angel, hey green eyes, suddenly a silver with a tinge of green, and her hair, it reminds me of a halo. Then there's her smile, she looks... she looks very different in the night, more angelic if that's somehow possible.

" Does it...does it upset you, that ya know... you have to wait until you find the *one* too have the curse lifted?" I smile a bit.

" No.. I mean maybe a little. But I guess it'll be worth it to be with someone who I can love. Who'll understand me like no one else could." She nods just a little, thinking and I wish I could read her mind.

We talk for quite a while. About her home and childhood and mine as well. How hard it was uspporting your family at just fourteen, how difficult school could be. She told me she loved to write, and I told her about all the books I loved. She smiled then, looking up at the moon as she perches on the rail, except then she's slippping and I lunge and we're embracing and there's a loud crash and foot steps frantically coming closer.

**Katie's POV;**

* * *

I'm wrapped in Yuki's arm's my head on his chest and I can hear his heartbeat. And it takes me a few minutes to realize that he's regular old human Yuki and not rat Yuki. His family obviously understands too because there's multiple gasps and I hear Shigure's amused laughter. He pulls me up away from Yuki, and I know he finds the whole situation absolutely hysterical. " Hmm... Katie Sohma. Oh! Or Mrs. Yuki Sohma! I can see it now!" He chuckles.

Yuki smiles at me, nervous and shy, and I find it absolutely adorable. I just want too be held in his arms all of a sudden and never be let go. My inner peace however is ruined when Kyo growls and lunges.

* * *

A/N:Hey guys...For all that read this I had an account, my name was BabyGirl324. This is what would be that series. Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

3 Days Later:

Ayame's POV:

"Hatori?" I whisper, it's nine in the morning and I need my brilliant lover's advice.

"Hmm...Aya..What is it?" I can't help smiling, I find tired Hatori very adorable.

"How long do you think Shigure will be angry with us?" I whine. I do miss our dear, perverted, but lovable Shigure.

"Ayame.. I love Shigure as much as you but how can I answer that when we don't even know why he's upset with us? He's probably looking for attention. He'll be fine in a couple of days."

I stick my tongue out at my grouchy boyfriend," Hatoriiiiii...Normally when he's mad and we can call him he'll answer the phone and be dramatic and silly... But he has Yuki's little lover girl saying he's far too busy with the manuscript."

He sighs, before leaning over and pecking me lightly on the lips, "I'll call him later, okay?"

"Hari...Do you think maybe he knows about us?" I whimper at the thought.

"No Aya...I'm positive, we went to places Shigure would of hated."

"Do you think we should try and rekindle what the three of us had?"

"Aya," He sighs,"Remember how broken he'd be for moths after we'd call it off? What if it happens again? It kills me too see him like that."

I sigh, "I know Hari, I miss his friendship almost as much as his love."

"I know." He murmers softly, before pulling me closer, with his heart beat lulling me back to sleep.

At Shigure's Home:

Shigure's POV:

It's been three days since Katie has come to stay with us, three days since the curse was broken, and three days since Kyo tried to rip Yuki's head off. Apparently Kyo had been so overcome by jealousy that he went after Yuki. But Tohru's accepted his apology and they're planning on getting married after high school. Yuki and Katie however are avoiding each other like the plague if they're even in the same room together they'll start blushing and making up excuses to escape. But since the lovers are far too nervous too be together I have my own little best friend/slave/secretary. It's really come in handy when Ayame or Hatori call. Or Kiko, my very scary editor. Speaking of Kiko I can see her right outside. Hmm..This calls for a game of hide and go seek.

Katie's POV:

I actually love living here. Even though Yuki and I are still pretty shy when it comes to talking to each other I get a long with just about everyone. Although...Kyo can be a little hard to handle. And Ayame calls non-stop, same with Kiko. In fact... Kiko is here screaming at Shigure that his manuscript is due and that she needs it right now! Oh gosh... This is gonna be a very long day. I think I'm going to go find Yuki.

Shigure's POV:

"Shigureeeeee!" I hear Kiko shriek, and her tiny fists pound on the door.

"Yes, my dear pet?" I giggle as I open the back door.

'Shigure! I need the manuscript! Please!" She snaps.

"Why...was I supposed too have one for you?" Oh this is far too much fun.

"Shigureeee!" She sobs.

And this goes on for exleast three hours, with Katie hiding me, and the others pointing her in my direction. I personally think it could have gone on longer but I tripped over my shoeand the crazy woman attacked me! She started pounding on my chest, sobbing saying she "needed the damned manuscript and too give it to her write that very second!" and since I was fearing for my life I willingly handed it over. She left in tears, calling her therapist on her way out. I swear Kiko and I truly do have an amazing relationship sometimes. Sadly my fun ended when mean old Hatori called, however I still had my slave girl who willingly answered her phone. I wonder how this will go...

Katie's POV:

"Hello?"

"Shigure?" I hear a deep voice question. Hmm...too low to be Ayame, so that leave Hatori.

"Hi Hatori.. No, Shigure's exhausted and he went up and took a nap."

"Oh..Katie, do you happen to know why he's angry with Ayame and myself?"

"Do I know why Shigure's upset...Well I dunno Hatori..I really don't wanna get in the middle." I look at Shigure who's mouthing "Tell him why!"

"...It would really ease Aya's nerves if we could figure out why." Damn it. Looks like we will be playing monkey in the middle.

"Hatori? Shigure saw you and Ayame the other night, holding hands and kissing. He feels betrayed and lied too. Right now all he wants is for you two to leave him be."

"...I see..How angry would you say?" He sounds very... resigned.

"He's heartbroken, Hatori. You two were the people who were supposed to love him most in the world and instead you both broke his heart." I shake my head.

"How can I fix it?"

"Hatori... I don't know. All I know is you two really screwed up." And with that I hang up.

And Shigure pounces, he drags me off too the kitchen to discuss the conversation while we make rice balls for lunch. After analyzing the entire conversation for about fifteen minutes, Shigure asks about Kuki as he calls it.

I sigh, "I don't know Shigure. I mean he's all I think about it. And I really just wanna be around him. But I don't think he feels the same way."

Shigure smiles wistfully, "I have to say I envy your's and Yuki's and Tohru's and Kyo's relationship. You all know you're right for each other. I wish I could find that."

I smile, "Shigure? You're amazing. Don't worry... you're gonna find someone."

And for the next hour we smile and laugh and have fun, until Tohru and Kyo come home arguing.

Normal POV:

"Why do you have too be such an asshole, Kyo?!" Tohru shrieks, throwing a bag of noodles at him.

Kyo glares "I dunno! Why are you being such a bitch!"

"Oh what? Suddenly I'm a bitch for wanting to spend time with my friends!"

"Yeah! You are! For God sakes! If I were too even consider hanging out with my friends I'd get my head chewed off!"

"You don't even have friends because you're a tempermental freak! And even if you weren't once they saw your true form they'd run away screaming! You're own mother didn't want you! She killed herself to get AWAY from YOU!"

Katie and Shigure gasp softly at Tohru's cruel words. And Kyo just looks at her for a couple of seconds, his lower lip wobbling, while Yuki stands completely shocked in the door way. Even Tohru looks a little taken a back by her cruel words.

"I... I don't even..You've never been so mean before Tohru... I can't even..I. I have to go." Kyo pushes past them and you can hear him run to his bedroom.

"Tohru... I don't know what your problem is but seriously? God, grow up why don't you!" Katie snaps as she makes her way To Kyo's room, smiling softly at Yuki.

"I... I don't know what came over me... What should I do?"

Yuki and Shigure share a sad glance before answering simultaneously with "Have hope he can forgive you."

Kyo'sPOV:

How could...I mean.. She didn't... right?

I'm crying a little when Katie walks in. She sits down beside me and rubs my back"Hey you."

"How could she say that? I thought she loved me."

"Oh Kyo, she does she was angry and people say things they don't mean when they're upset. You know she probably feels awful."She cooes softly.

"I know, but it still hurts." I whimper

She rubs my backs softy before answering, "When you love someone it can be so very infuriating. Never knowing how to act. What to say. How it should be. And sometimes it boils over and you end up hurting the person you love. I don't believe Tohru meant it. I think she's angry and upset and confused. And," She's cut off by a knock," and it looks like she's come to admit defeat my dear kitten."

She stands up, stretches, and smiles at him "Have fun!"

Katie's POV:

As I leave Kyo's room I pass a weepy Tohru. I really do hope they work it out. They belong together. As I lose myself in my thoughts about the couple I run into my pre-assigned soul mate's very toned chest. "Yuki!" I hear myself squeak.

"Hey.. can we talk?" His boyish smile makes my heart melt and I follow him to his room.

He smiles and rubs his hands together nervously, "I want us to try for a relationship. I find you beautiful and interesting and I can't get you out of my mind." His nervous laugh is really adorable.

"You think about me...all the time?" I smile just a little.

"Yeah I-," But he's cut off by Tohru moaning and I burst out into giggles before doing what I've wanted to do for the past three days. I cross the room and grab the collar of his shirt and kiss him.

"Wow... so does this mean..?" He asks breathlessly.

"Does this mean I'm your girlfriend? Yes, yes it does."

3 hours later:

The five of us are now sitting in the newly added living room watching a movie. Kyo and Tohru have made up and are cuddled up on the love seat giggling and whispering quietly too one another. If it wasn't so annoying it would be cute. And I'm leaning up against my boyfriend- BOYFRIEND!- with my feet in Shigure's lap. We're all sitting here, laughing and having fun. Being happy. And it's nice. Because even though they aren't my actual family I haven't been this happy in SUCH a long time. It's nice and amazing. It's too bad Hatori and Ayame have to ruin it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** The girl Shigure is going out with is from the manga. Just look her up!(:

**Katie's POV:**

* * *

Shigure shoots up like a bullet when he sees the car coming down our drive way and the only people Shigure truly likes to avoid right now is Hatori and Ayame... How did he know it them though. Oh! Wait, he's the dog. Duh, I'm an idiot.  
There's a knock at the door, and Shigure goes flying down the hallway to his office, and being the oh so pleasant, amazing friend I am I follow him in while Yuki let's his brother and his brother's dear boyfriend in. When I close the door, I  
see a very...vulnerable looking Shigure. He's all curled up into him self, with his face buried into his arms. "Shigure?" I sink down next to my new companion.

"Yes?"

"Talk too me. Tell me whats going on." I take his hand and hold it.

"Why are they even here? This is MY home! MINE! Not those bastards! They broke my heart! I feel like they've ripped it out of my chest and stomped on it! Then spat upon it and fed it too Akito! Or a pack of wild dogs! Or both! And they chose- THEY CHOSE- to be with one another! So where do they get off coming here acting like it's alright!" By now he's standing up, pacing, with his arms flailing around.

"Then tell them that Shigure! Go! Come on! Let's move!" And with that said, I grab his wrist and drag him into the living room.

**Shigure's POV:**

* * *

When we arrive in the living room, Hatori and Ayame are standing by the window, while Kyo's glaring at them until Tohru comes in holding a huge tray of tea. Yuki has his arm protectively around Katie, as if I'd hurt her.  
"Gure!" Ayame shrieks running towards me and engulfs me in his arms, however I don' respond. I just stand there breathing.  
"...Gure?" He whispers, his yellow eyes meeting mine.

"You...You and Hatori should leave, Ayame."

"But why?! Gure- San! We came here to beg for forgiveness.!"

"And I appreciate that. I do. But I can't accept it. And I'd be pleased if you and Hatori-San would leave now."

"But Shigu-"

"Come on Ayame. It's time for us too leave now."

Once the leave, I feel five sets of eyes on me, and instead of crumbling and bursting into tears, I give a fake bright smile and declare that we must go on with our movie marathon.

**2 Days Later:**

**Katie's POV:**

* * *

I'm worried about Shigure. He's been so depressed lately! He hasn't even tried to walk in on Tohru or myself in the shower or have his normal witty banter with Kyo or Yuki or Kiko! It's ruining my mellow! Sooooo, being the amazing little match makers we are, Tohru and I have set him up on a blind date! It's at seven and it's five now! Eek! We better go get him ready:

At 7:30:  
"So, pray tell how will Shigure know who it is?" Kyo sighs.

"She's in your family!" Tohru claps.

"And we both forced them to wear a red rose." I murmur, "Oh, and go fish!"

"Darling, I hate to burst your bubble...but that's not how you play go fish."

"But who is it?" Kyo whines.

"Patience is a virtue, or were you unaware?" I smile sweetly, and Yuki laughs.

"Tell me dammit!"

"Le sigh. Fine fine. Don't get all crazy now, it's Isuzu..."

"Shigure's gay!"

"No! He say's he's confused! So he wants to go out with a girl. Too ya know...see what it's like."

_***RIIIIIING...RIIIIING...RIIIIIING.***_

"I'll get it!"Tohru squeaks.

I laugh, and push her down, gently, "Tohru it's cool. I've got it, finish the game because YOU know how to play it, right Yuki?" I glare playfully.

"Hello," I ask, laughing.

"Katie?"

"Oh hi, Momiji, sup?"

"I have bad news."

"Which would be?"

"Akito passed away today..." and I hear the tears, thick in his soft voice.

"Damn...I'm sorry Momiji. When's the funeral?"

"In three days. At approximately five twenty-seven,"he murmurs before quickly saying good-bye.

"Guys?"

"Hmm...? What's up?" Yuki mutters, concentrating on his cards.

"Momiji called...Um... I don't know how to say this.."

"Spit it out already, wouldja?"

"Shut up, stupid cat."

"Damn rat!"

Yuki sighs, "What were you saying Katie?"

"Momiji called..Akito passed away tonight. The funerals Sunday, at exactly five twenty-seven."

"Oh.. Kyo? Would you rather play bingo?"

"I dunno... yeah, okay. Let's play."

"You guys! He's dead! DEAD! Dunzo! Six feet under!"

Yuki sighs, "Katie, Akito is abusive. He's hurt us all.. If we could we'd get out of the funeral, but we can't."

I frown, "Oh.."

Tohru obviously agrees with me, because she asks me to help make snacks.

"What did he do too them, Tohru?"

"I don't truly know the full extent, really. But I've come to the conclusion physical, emotional, mental, and in Yuki's case...maybe sexual. I'm not sure but because of him they are all very damaged."

"That's just...awful. Why would the older family members let him though?"

Tohru's face is sad when she answers, "Because they are just as afraid as the rest."

**Some Time Later:**

* * *

"So...How do you think his date is going?" Kyo mutters around a rice ball.

'Probably fine, they're close right? Mmm...Katie what is this?"Tohru moans.

"It's pizza, and it must be going good, or he would have been home by now." I laugh.

"How'd you even decide on Rin... I mean Isuzu." Yuki asks, taking a bite out of his food.

"So Rin's her nick name, huh? Well it was between her and Kagura, but we found out from Hiro and Kisa that Haru and, Rin ,is it?, had broken up because Haru and Kagura got caught together."

"No way!"

"Way."

"Ooh! Bingo!"

"Tohru...Do you even know how to play bingo?"

"Yes...no...maybe... okay, no."

I laugh,"I can tell."

She pouts, and Kyo laughs and kisses her, and Yuki reaches over and affectionately squeezes my hand and my heart flutters.

"Can we just watch a movie?" She huffs, and I nod.

"My sister sent me a couple! I think_ 'No Strings Attached"_ sounds good! Oooh! I can't wait for them too send me _'The Great Gatsby,'_ I adored the book!"

**Two Hours Later:**

* * *

"Where's Shigure at?" Tohru finally asks, we are now watching 'He's Just Not That Into You' and I have to agree, he should be home now.

"Do you think he took his phone?"

"No, if he had it wouldn't have been Momiji calling earlier."Yuki mumbles, playing with my hair.

"As much as it kills me to say this, but that damn rat's right." But he smiles, and it makes me happy they are slowly warming up to each other.

***RIIIIING...RIIIIIING***

I sigh and stand, "I've got it."

"Hello? Sohma Residence."

"Katie? Where's Shigure? We've tried to reach him for hours!"

"Well hello too you too, Hatori. Shigure's on a date. May I take a message?"

"Didn't he take his cell phone?"

"No, he wanted no disruptions what-so-ever. Sorry. I can take a message though, last time I checked I could still write, hold on lemme check...Yup, I can."

"Katie." Hatori sighs, frustrated.

"Hatori."

"Tell him I need to know if he has any interests what so ever as being head of the family."

"...Hatori?"

"Yes?"

"None of the...canidates, I presume you call them...none of them want Kyo caged...right?"

"No Katie, we had a meeting a month back when Akito's health got worse. None of us want Kyo caged."

"Okay, good. I'll have Shigure call. Have a pleasant evening, Hatori- San." and with that, I hang up.

"Who was that?"

"Hatori, he wanted to know if Shigure had any interest of being head of the family...Kyo? I have good news for you."

"They're extending my date to beat Yuki?"

"No," and he deflates, "They aren't caging you at all. None of the candidates want to!" He laughs, and smiles brightly before picking me up and twirling me around.

"Woohoo! Oh my gosh, this is just... wow! How'd you find out?" He laughs, finally putting me down.

I smile at him and pull him into a hug, "I just asked, point-blank. And then Hatori told me."

"This is great! Tohru, can you believe it?" Kyo exclaims.

Tohru's staring at her shoes, and gives a small smile, "That's great Kyo!"

"Good job, Stupid Cat." Yuki smiles, ruffling his hair, before pulling me into his arms.

"Yoohoo! It's me! Back from my perfect date!" Shigure calls, with a bright smile.

"Shigure!" I squeak and fling myself at him.

"How was it?" Tohru smiles.

"It was...it was nice."

"So, are you gonna see her again?"

"I don't know, maybe. I haven't really... considered it, I guess."

"But you had fun!"

Shigure laughs and kisses the top of my head, "Yes my dearest angel, I had fun."

I laugh, "Did you..did you hear about Akito?" I ask, growing serious.

"Yes, sorry my cell phone had been in my pocket on silence. I also called Hatori back a couple of seconds ago. And I declined the position, but don't worry my dear Kyo kitten, no one wants you caged!"

Kyo smirks, "I'm aware.'

Shigure pouts, "Poo. I wanted to tell you."

I laugh and we stay up until exleast three in the morning watching movies and being happy and having fun and laughing. I've never felt so...accepted before. And it's nice, homey actually. I think I could really love it here, is my last thought as I drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Katie's POV:**

* * *

I'm slightly nervous for Akito's funeral today. It'll be the very first time the Sohma Family will have met me. And I can't help but wonder if they'll like me or not. I'm walking with Kyo there since Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure had all been invited to come early and help prepare for today. "Nervous?" Kyo asks, attempting to fix his tie.

I laugh, and step in front of the taller boy to assist him, "Maybe a little. I'm honestly a bit annoyed. Is that bad?"

"By what? The fact that we're the outsiders? Or that Yuki and Tohru ditched us for a guy they never really liked? Or that my family didn't invite us because they don't think we're good enough for those two?" Kyo smiles a little at me as we continue our walk.

"All three really, sometimes I think it's...strange Tohru and Yuki didn't end up together. They're both so... good. And pure. They want to be good people." To some people what I've said could sound offensive, but this is Kyo who I tell everything too.

He sighs, and shakes his head, "I know. And we're to busy being broken to try to be good enough."

I laugh,"I suppose your right."

Kyo snorts. "Do you think we'll have our own personal section? You know so people can pelt us with tomatoes?"

Kyo laughs, "Not just tomatoes! Every rotten thing they can get their hands on."

I laugh and we walk for a bit in silence, my right arm looped through his left. This is the nice thing about Kyo, there isn't any sexual tension or feelings between us. We're like siblings. And I feel safe with him, as he does me. We're the most comfortable and happy I believe together. He's my best friend.

"Hey Kyo? You're not gonna like...leave me to fend for myself there...right?"

He actually looks shocked,"I wasn't planning on it. Listen K, you're more like my family than anybody in there is. So calm down. No big deal."

I nod, and as we reach the gate turn to him, "Well how do I look?"

"Good. What type of dress is it again?"

"A box neck, with ruffles and a bright red bow is what it's called."

"Sounds pricey." He teases.

I smile,"It was my moms."

He nods, "Ready My lady?"

"As I'll ever be,"I murmur before grabbing his hand.

**Akito's Funeral:**

* * *

It is Ayame who takes the stage first, "Akito was a treasure too our family, Kind, intelligent, wise. His death is nothing but a tragedy, and it kills me so to know we've lost such an important part of our family forever. " And that's when I lean over to whisper to Kyo about the bruise Akito left on his cheek.

It goes on like this for exleast an hour, all the people he'd hurt going up calling him amazing, important, claiming he'll be forever missed. And it makes me sick. In fact the pastor looks back at me and Kyo, the only two with a dry eye in the building besides Kyo's adopted father Kazuma. "Young lady? With the pink hair sitting beside the gentleman with the orange hair? Come here please." I knew I should have stayed home, but I sigh and walk up, hearing my heels making contact with the floor.

The priest frowns at me, "Have you no sadness about his death? This amazing child's death? Did you even know him?"

I look at him and decide honesty is the best route here, "Yes I did. I met him a couple of days ago, and have heard much about him, and would you like to know how I feel about Akito Sohma? He was an arrogant, self-centered, jerk."

"And where, young lady do you get that from?"

I hold out my wrists, with new scars on it, "This is what Akito did when he forced the others out of the room,' I show my neck next,"And he tried to choke me. He's also done nothing but abuse his family. And it makes me sick to my stomach that you all have the nerve to speak so ill of him when he's alive and speak so sweet of him in death If anything now would be the time to be honest about how you truly feel because you wouldn't have to be afraid of him. So no, Sir, I can't say I have any remorse for a monster's death." And with that said I walk down the aisle, with Kyo following me out.

"Did I really just say that?" I sigh.

"Well, here I was thinking you were shy," He teases.

"Let's goes do something fun! Please? I know Yuki's going to be pissed off when he comes out and I don't truly wanna deal with it right now."

"I understand. Let's go. We'll go see a movie then get dinner."

I smile, "Fun, fun, fun."

He smiles and slings an arm around my shoulders, "So is Tohru gonna be mad at us for just...leaving?"

He snorts, "Incase you haven't noticed Tohru doesn't give that much of a damn anymore. But she likes to fight with me, so probably."

I frown, "If you aren't happy... just leave her."

"Maybe things'll get better during summer."

I nod, "Yeah, probably."

But we walk to the theater in silence, lost in our thoughts and hopes of what time will bring.

After The Movie:  
"I liked it."

"Hmm...pretty chick flicky to me. But I am a guy so.."

I laugh and bump him lightly with my side, before grabbing his hand and swinging it, "So whatcha want for dinner?"

"Hmm...food. I think."

"Really?! Darn it! I wanted to go to that dumpster down the street."

He snorts, "How about that new rice, dumplings, and chicken place?"

"Hmm...yeah. Let's go."

We're walking down the street, still swinging our arms with our hands intertwined when an older woman stops us. She has pure white hair, glasses, and a friendly face. "Excuse me?"

"Yes ma'm?"

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I wanted to say you two look so adorable together. You remind me of my husband and I when we were younger."And she smiles softly and walks away.

"Well that was...odd."

"Very."

"It's true though. We act more coupley, and Tohru and Yuki act more like a couple."

"And we complete each other better than they do." Kyo points out.

I shake my head, before opening the door, "After you m'lady."

Kyo laughs and it sends shivers up my spine. '_This can't be good. Not one little bit._'

**Yuki's POV:**

* * *

When Katie walked up to the front I was hoping she'd be nice, polite, collected. But.. she wasn't. She was brash and impulsive. And I know Tohru was just as outraged as I was. I wish she could be more like Tohru sometimes though. I really do, and I know it's an awful thing to feel, but it's the truth. Tohru is nice, polite, loving. Katie is impulsive, sneaky, violent, hard headed. And it makes this "_relationship_" much harder than it needs to be, and I know Tohru feels the same about Kyo. All I can say is I'm sort of glad they both left.

**Kyo's POV:**

* * *

I can't get the older woman's words out of my head. I mean, Katie and me? I guess I get it though. We're brutally honest with each other. We're real. We don't have to hide anything. Hide that we're broken. That we're afraid. But I thought that's why we we're so good with our "soul mates" because they made us feel fixed. But really? What does our already planned destiny know about love? I shake the thoughts from my head and focus on Katie, who's singing along to the radio while she scans the menu. And I find it nice. With Tohru it's like... everythings gotta be perfect. But with Katie? She doesn't care about everything being perfect, just basking in the perfect moments are enough for her, and I've had a lot of perfect moments before but this? Sitting here listening to her sing and just being so...real, it's gotta be the most perfect of them all.

**Katie's POV:**

* * *

When we finish eating and start our long walk back to Shigure's we see Hatori's car driving back to The Sohma House and the look he gives us is less then pleasant. "How much you wanna bet he hates me now?"

Kyo snorts, "Hatori's always like this. No worries."

"Then how much do you wanna bet the others do? I doubt they _appreciated_ my _delightful_ speech today." I sulk.

"Probably not, I thought it was pretty funny though," He smirks.

As we near the house I sigh, "Tohru and Yuki probably aren't gonna let us hang out a lot after today...so I want you to know I had a really good day today, Kyo."

"Yeah? Me too. But they can't keep us apart, can they?"

_'Let's hope you're right...'_

When we walk in the door it's Shigure who meets us at the door. He doesn't look angry, or upset, or disappointed. In fact, he looks fairly amused. "Loved the speech, angel."

I smile at him, pulling him into a quick hug, "How mad are they?"

He sighs,"Those two have such awful senses of humor. Kyo, Tohru's waiting in her room to talk. And Katie? Yuki's in his."

I let Kyo go ahead, and linger back to speak to Shigure,"Are you angry with me?"

"No! In fact most of us were quite moved by your speech. You were right, and only a couple of others had any problems with the speech."

I smile at my friend, and sigh before slowly walking up to Yuki's room.

**With Tohru and Kyo:**

* * *

"And then! Then you just left! Kyo what were you thinking? Were you even dismissed? Where'd you even go, I mean really Kyo! How could you be so immature! It's one thing to not even act remorseful, but then to leave with Katie, who made a horribly disrespectful speech! What was going through your mind?!" Tohru snaps.

"I was thinking she was being honest. Why should everyone act all upset when he's dead, when we all knew they weren't. Why fake the sadness? She wasn't being disrespectful, she was being upfront!" I glare.

"She's immature Kyo! She is hot-headed, stubborn, short-tempered, impulsive, brash, rude, and the list goes on with all sorts of bad qualities!"

"Oh sure, let's just forget the good things! Like how respectful she is to the elderly and children. How nice she can be when her hearts in it. Her loyalty. Her dedication. Her honesty! She's not a liar, or two faced! Sure she might be a little brash or stubborn and she doesn't always think things through but that's better then being dull!"

"Oh so you're saying I'm dull now?!" Tohru screams, throwing things at me.

"I never said that, you nut!"

"We all know you were thinking it! We all know you love her! Just like I love him! So why are we wasting our time doing this?"

"If you recall Tohru, you came on to ME! Not the other way around! You want Yuki so damn bad? Fine! We're over then!"

"Good! Don't come crying back to me when something better comes along and she leaves, like you know she will!"

I don't reply, instead slam her door and jog down into the kitchen to brew some tea.

**With Katie and Yuki:**

* * *

"You were so... thoughtless! Now if you had been Kisa or Hiro, that would have explained the outburst! But you're sixteen! Not a little twelve year old! God, can you even act your age? I don't think it's possible for you though, honestly!"

"So because I speak my mind I'm childish? Oh yes, that makes total sense! Thanks for clearing things up for me!" I hiss.

"And then you just take Kyo with you? Why would you do that? He has responsibilities, Katelynn! Or do you not understand this?" He argues, speaking to me as though I'm a child.

"Do not and I mean do NOT speak to me like I'm some unintelligent child, Yuki! Kyo is my best friend, it was HIS choice to come with me! I didn't break his arm and force him too!"

"I can't keep doing this anymore." He sighs, collapsing on his bed.

"Then calm down okay? Read a book, go on a walk, something and when we're both calm, we can talk, okay?"

"No Katie. Not fighting. I can't do this relationship anymore. I'm sorry."

I fight back tears before flinging the door open, run out to the kitchen, and end up colliding with my best friends chest.

**Twenty Minutes Later: **  
**Katie's POV:**

* * *

Kyo and I are out in the back yard, lying on a blanket, looking at the stars. "This sucks."

"What sucks?"

"The fact that they can treat us like this and they get away with it."

"I know."

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Yeah? Me either."

He sighs, grabs my hand and smiles a little, "But we will be."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Day;**  
**Katie's POV:**

* * *

When Kyo and I come in the next morning, Yuki and Tohru are no where to be found. I know Kyo is just as thankful as I am for that. Because  
really, I don't think we can deal with it as well as everyone thinks we can. There's something about us, it makes us come off so strong, but we're  
weak. Vulnerable. Broken. And we are, broken. And afraid. And sad. But we can't show it, can we? We've got to be strong. After showering and  
grabbing a banana for me and apple for Kyo, we walk to the park. I'm talking to Kyo but get lost in thought until he snaps his fingers in front of my  
face.

"Huh!? What?!"

"...You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was lost in thought I suppose." I smile.

He laughs, before dragging me to a bench at the far corner of the park, "I think I'm gay."

"Hm...But..What about Tohru?"

"Tohru was the only girl I've ever been mildly attracted to. Before that it was all guys."

'So you're at least bisexual,"I say slowly, absorbing the information.

"Well...Who do you like?"

It's his turn to be quiet,"..."

"Kyo! You can't leave me hanging! Tell me!"

"Okay! Okay! I think I like Shigure."

"Shigure, as in Shigure, Shigure?"

"The very one," He smiles softly.

"Oh Kyo! Well I know for a fact he doesn't intend to see Rin romantically any longer."

His red eyes light up and it makes me...happy to see my friend this way,"Yes! He likes guys. Just guys apparently."

"Well should I tell him?"

I sigh, "You know nothing about love. It's official. No! Kyo he just had his little tiny Shigure heart-broken by Ayame and Hatori! He needs to figure  
this out on his own!"

"Well well well. Kyo, is this the female version of you?"

"Go away Haru."

"Hatsharu. And you must be the Katie that darling little Yuki is so furious with. His little soul mate."

"Actually, Hatsharu was it?, Yuki broke up with me because I'm ill-mannered, violent, temperamental, and impulsive. So I suppose you're right I  
am the female version of Kyo."

Kyo glares at the boy,"What do you want Haru?"

"The fight I still haven't gotten."

And they begin to fight in the middle of the park. I simply sigh and rub my hand over my eyes, "Kyo? If you and Hatsuharu are going to continue  
to act like iditoc children, I'm going to those little shops over there. Good bye for now" And I walk away, to go and look at a little stall that  
contains all sorts of books.

**Twenty Minutes Later:**

* * *

When I walk out of the little book store, I have exleast ten new books with me, and it seems that Kyo and Hatsuharu had just finished their fight,  
"Hey," Kyo smiles.

"Hiyas," I wave.

"Sorry about before. That was black Haru talking." Haru smiles slightly.

I cock my head to the right, confused. The boys laugh, "Haru's the cow, and it happens when he gets moody," Kyo explains.

"Ah."

"I apologize, truly."

I smile lightly, "No problem, really."

"So, Kyo. Can we go back to Shigure's? I wanna stay there a couple of days."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go." Kyo grumbles, stomping off.

**At Shigure's House:**

* * *

Shigure is sitting in the dining room reading his newspaper and enjoying his tea when Kyo, Haru, and myself arrive. "Oh Children, come in."

"Hey Shigure," Haru smiles and I wave. Kyo however stalks off to hang out on the roof.

"He's mody." Shigure notes.

I laugh, "That's Kyo for you."

Haru laughs, "I thought it was because he had the hots for Shigure...Oh, shit." He hisses when he sees my evil glare.

"Shigu- Oh, Katie. You're still here?" Tohru frowns, her disdain obvious.

"Tohru, we'd prefer if Katie stayed here." Shigure finally says.

"Now what's all this about Kyo liking me?" He frowns.

I glare at Haru, and if looks could kill he'd be dead.

**Kyo's POV: **

* * *

I had been in the process of coming down stairs when I heard Haru announce my secret. Damn him! I use my super kick ass cat like reflexes to turn around and silently go back up to the roof. This is going to be a disaster. He's going to hate me. What a shock, not. He's gonna kick me out, and Kazuma will disown me and I'll have to beg Hatori to lock me up in the cat room. I just know it. I feel my tears welling up, and I can't keep them from spilling over. So I sit there and sob silently for a couple of minutes.

"Hey." I hear Katie's gentle voice whisper.

"Hi." I mutter.

"So I tried to kill Hatsuharu."

I smirk, just a little, "Oh? And how'd that go?"

"Let's just say it hurt me more than it did him."

I laugh,"Katie?"

"..."She looks at me expectantly.

"How...How much does he hate me? How disgusted is he?" I finally choke out, feeling the tears come.

"Honestly? He's shocked. But he doesn't seem disgusted, ya know? Like...He's probably gonna come up and talk to you, that's why I came up here. To prepare you, plus Tohru was giving me the 'Stupid bitch, leave.' glare." She snorts.

"Tohru is exceptionally good at those." I chuckle.

"That doesn't really shock me." She smiles crookedly.

Then I hear someone clearing their throat behind us, and I want to die. Katie looks behind us while I remain staring straight ahead. Removing myself from the situation. "Hey Shigure...Good luck," She whispers the last part in my ear. And when she finally gets back in the house, Shigure makes his way over and sits beside of me.

"So, a little birdy told me you liked me." Shigure finally says, but there's no playfulness in his voice.

"Don't worry. I'll be gone by tonight." My voice is cold, distant, emotionless.

"Why?"

"You don't have to pretend you're okay with it Shigure! I know I'm a freak! I've always been a freak! Go ahead, be disgusted! Be grossed out! Hate me! Tell me to leave! It won't be the first time I've been unwanted, the cat is always unwanted!" I snarl, standing up. I'm furious at how calm he's being.

"Kyo, sit down. Please." Shigure sighs.

I glare at him, but I do sit.

"I like you Kyo. I like you a lot. I don't give a damn that you're the cat. I want you to be my cat. I want you mine." He says seriously.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyo's POV:**  
When Shigure said that, I did the one thing I'm good at. I ran. I jumped off the roof, actually landing on my feet for once, and I ran as fast as I could, as far as I could.  
It was one of those times when I wished Tohru and I hadn't of broken the curse. Or that I could of at least kept mine. That would have been nice too.

I hear Shigure scream for me to come back, but I block it out. I need to get out of here, and so I run into the direction of the only place I'll be safe. Kazuma's. It takes a while to get there, I ran four and a half hours when I needed to take a break, when I heard a car. Thankfully it was Kazuma's. "Hatsuharu called me. Told me you had taken off. I figured you'd be here. Plus, I doubted you'd wanna run another four and a half hours." He smiled.

"Master, I... I had to get away."

He laughs, "Shigure was upset you ran off like that. But we know how you are when you're stressed."

"You aren't angry?"

"Angry? Why no! You told me you were in love with Shigure two months after moving in with me."

"Oh.."

He snorts, "Get in."

I do, "So why did Haru call?"

"Well I think that new girl ya got living there, I think she talked him into it. I heard her telling him she was going to "cut out his tongue"," He chuckles.

I let out a loud lough, "That sounds like Katie."

"She Yuki's soul mate?"

"Was. They broke up. He didn't like what she had to say at Akito's funeral."

"I thought it was pretty funny."

"So did I. Tohru didn't."

"How long have you liked Shigure?"

"I dunno...A while."

"Before Tohru?"

"Yeah.."

"Then why'd you two get together."

"It would break the curse. That's what everyone wanted."

"I'm sorry."

"Do I have to go home tonight?"

"I thought the Dojo was home?" Kazuma winks.

* * *

**At Shigure's:**  
**Katie's POV:**

"Why'd he just run off like that?" Shigure paces.

I sigh from my spot on the counter, "Shigure, please. He was afraid. People run away when they're scared. It's NORMAL."

He frowns, "Do you think he got to Kazuma's safely."

"Kazuma told Hatsuharu he'd call when they got home."

"Well Haru has he yet?"

"Shigure you idiot, you're closer to the phone than I am. So you'd hear it, too."

"Why are you even here?" I hiss.

He glares,"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

I roll my eyes, "Tell me when Kazuma calls."

"I will." Shigure answers.

It's about twenty minutes later when Haru comes for me, "Kyo's on the phone, he wants to talk to you."

I nod and follow him, and then I gently prying Shigure's fingers off the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi.."

"Kyo!"

"How bad have I screwed up?"

I look pointedly at Shigure and Haru and take the hint to leave, and once they do I answer, "It's not good. Shigure has been looking at the phone for the past... I dunno, five hours."

"I know. I'm coming home tomorrow morning. But I gotta clear my head."

"Understandable. So Tohru and I got into a fight?"

"Nuh uh...What happened?"

"Hmm...maybe I should until tomorrow to tell you," I tease.

"No! I'll be your slave for the rest of my existence."

"Hmm..Kyo/ So desperate you're willing to be my slave? I'll tell you without making you sign yourself up for slavery."

"Well how kind of you. So are you gonna tell me?"

"Fine, fine. So it was when you and Shigure were up on the roof talking, and she was like 'No one but Kyo wants you here, Right Yuki and Haru?' and I myself don't understand why what Hatsuharu's opinion has to do with shit because he doesn't even live here, but whatevers back to the story, and I was like and I said all of this okay? I said "Listen Bitch, when I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. Actually no I won't, I'll blow my brains out before I become that desperate."

Kyo laughs, "You did not?!"

"Ah, but I did. Anyways, may I finish my story? So then Hatsuharu and Yuki get all up in my face because that bitch can't deal with her own problems. And they were like 'Tohru's the nicest girl we've ever met. She's perfect. Everyone loves Tohru. Don't speak to her that way! Ya know, all that bull shit.' And then I got pissed, and I was like 'What your perfect little princess has to have you idiots tell me off for her? God damn, I'm scared.' And Hatsuharu, I swear, he was gonna start acting like he did this morning, but then Tohru pushes them out of the way and get's all up in my face and I'm standing there like, what in the actual fuck. Are we being serious here? And I was gonna walk away, honest. But then the bitch slaps me. And I don't play those games. I jumped on that whore, and Yuki and Hatsuharu couldn't get me off her, and I was pulling her hair out, and clawing her, and I may or may not have been punching and kicking. I'm very proud to say she looks awful. And Shigure, he was pissed- at her! He was like 'Tohru! She is staying here, get over it! and Tohru threw a hissy fit and stormed out. With her precious little rat boy in tow." I snort.

"Jesus! Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Well once I get off the phone, I think I'm going to go get drunk and have wild, kinky sex. Sound like a plan?"

Kyo laughs,"I'll see you tomorrow!"

I chuckle, "No promises! I might go back for seconds." I tease.

He laughs, "I'm gonna go. Kazuma wants to have dinner, then I'm going to sleep."

"Kyo? Come home soon, okay?"

He laughs bitterly, "I don't even know where that is anymore."

I snort, "Does anyone?"

And with that, I hang up and walk into the living room. "What did he say?" Shigure worries.

"Chill. He'll be home tomorrow morning."

"Well... what do you two think we should do for dinner?"

I frown,"Um.. actually. I'm not wanted here, Shigure. That much is plainly obvious. I'm gonna go apply for some jobs, take a little money that my parents had saved up out of the bank, rent an apartment. Then I'm gonna go get wasted." I smile sarcastically.

"Katie... No, stay. Please? Kyo and I love having you here." Shigure frowns.

I'm facing the front door now, and if I turn around, I'm gonna start bawling, "I'll be home later Shigure. Don't wait up."

And somehow, I mustered up the strength to walk out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kyo's POV:**

When I came home the next morning from Kazuma's, I see Katie sleeping on the porch. Her pillow tucked under her head, a mat under her, and snuggled up in a blanket. "Uh... Kyo? Why's that girl sleeping out in the rain?" Kazuma frowns

I shake my head, "I... I don't know. Hey, Kate? Wake up?"

"Kyo? W... What's wrong?" She yawns and sneezes.

"You slept out here all night?"

She yawns, and fists her eyes,"I came home at like... one. I was in the park all night really. And when I came home Tohru had moved all my things out here."

I'm furious, and I pick up the small girl who cuddles into my chest, and Kazuma grabs her things. I glare at Tohru when I get in who kicks guiltly at the floor, while I takeKatie up to my bedroom, and let her rest.

"What the hell were you thinking Tohru? Oh thats right, you weren't! God Tohru, she could be seriously sick!"

"She doesn't even need to be here! She isn't with anyone in the family so she doesn't mean ANYTHING!"

"Tohru! Grow the hell up! Seriously! I'm gonna go call Hatori, and when I come back I don't want to see your face."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I'm running on three hours of sleep.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kyo's POV:**  
To say Hatori and Shigure were pissed would be an understatement. To say Yuki was unbelievably angry, would also be an understatement. And to say that Tohru was in trouble, would be a major, understatement.

"You. Let. Her. Sleep. Out. In. The. Rain?" Yuki had bitten the words out, venomously.

"Yuki! I... I... Yeah... I did. I'm sorry! I know it was wrong and I feel awful! I have no clue what came over me!" SHe squeaks out.

"Tohru! You can't just do that! She has a weak immune system!" I snarled.

She started to cry harder, and then Shgiure stood up to bat, "Tohru... I think you need to leave for a few days. Not permanently... but for a couple of days. I can't even... Just come back in a couple of days," Shigure sighs, his disappointment thick.

Tohru starts to sob harder, and while we all look at each other, not sure what to do except, no one really wants to comfort her.

**Katie's POV:**  
I woke up around noon, with Hatsuharu looking down at me. Normally I'd snap go to hell, and be on my way, but I feel terrible. My bones ache, my throat is sore, and nose is stuffy. "Hey... Hatori came by. And said when you woke up to give you this," Haru says quietly as he holds out a pill and a glass of water.

I slowly take them from him, and when I'm done hand them back. He looks ready to leave, but I truly don't wanna be alone, so I ask him to stay. He looks shocked but he agrees. "Hatsuharu? What's your favorite color?"

He laughs quietly, an amused smirk on his face, "Green. And yours?"

"Black. White. Gray sometimes."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because it's how I view the world. In shades of black and white, but sometimes gray slips in."

"Hmm.. That's an interesting way to think," He replies softly.

"Yeah. Kind of. When's your birthday?" I demand.

"March tenth."

"Mine's January first," I sigh.

"That's gotta be fun."

"It can be," I decide.

And it goes on, for hours and hours. Us asking and answering simple questions at first, but they begin to grow complex. Deep. Interesting. And soon, I'm nodding off, in desperate need of sleep. But before I doze off, I hear him whisper something along the lines of "Sleep well... beautiful... I hope your dreams are filled of me." And I'm far to tired to do anything but sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Katie's POV:**  
It's been a couple of days since Shigure made Tohru leave for a little while. She's brought over food, but it remains untouched. Every now and then she'll call and it'll go unanswered. Kyo's pretty pissed about the entire situation, and shockingly so is Yuki. He and I have barely spoken since he dumped me, now he's always around catering to my every need. I like it a lot to say the least.

I'm still not supposed to do anything physically draining, so I've been forcing Kyo to carry me places for the most part. And playing Match Maker. Not to mention I feel like everyone's therapist. I think I liked it best when I was Shigure's and Kyo's. Speaking of Shigure, he has been talking to Hatori and Ayame alot. In fact, they're supposed to go to dinner tonight. And I think it hurts Kyo's feelings more than he's willing to admit. Not that I blame him. I'd be pretty pissed off too.

And Hatsuharu has been acting _veryyyyyyyyy _strange. I don't really remember what happened between us, I can't remember anything from the day Kyo came home, but I have a feeling something happened between us. I'm just not sure what. And Yuki knows about it, yet refuses to tell me. So I've been sort of cold shouldering him for a bit. But hey? What does he expect? Total understanding for the bro code? Uh, no.

"Katie?" I hear Kyo sigh, sounding mopey and depressed.

"Yes?" I respond cheerfully.

He glares evilly, "Can we do something tonight?"

"Maybe. Unless I'm tired. Then you can watch me sleep." I snort.

He sighs, exasperated, before going back to his book. Most people wouldn't expect it, but Kyo is very intelligent. He and I can talk about all sorts of things and he completely understands. "We could go... Hmm... To that little night market thing, and explore. I've never been to one." I muse lightly.

"Really? They're a lot of fun!" He says, excitement bright in his eyes.

"Great! Then you can show me around!" I laugh.

"Okay! I think you'd like it. It's fun."

I smile and yawn, "Well if that's what we're gonna do, I'm taking a nap so I'm good for tonight." I mumble before getting comfortable.

**7:30:**  
**Katie's POV:**  
I'm putting in earrings when I hear someone knock and I see Kyo stiffen. I sigh, shake my head, before walking down the stairs in my robe.

"Hi Hatori. Hi Ayame." I smile just a little bit.

They wave and smile politely, and then (thankfully) Kyo bounds down the stairs, looking handsome in a... rugged sort of way, in faded beat up jeans, and a black tee- shirt, and a pair of beaten up sneakers. Of course, Shigure chooses that moment, to come out of his office, speed past Kyo, and jump into Ayame's arms.

I watch Kyo, and while a look of hurt flashes across his face, it's gone just as fast as it appeared. I give him an encouraging smile, and grab his hand lightly, making him come with me, but call over my shoulder, "Have fun tonight guys," As an evil plan sets in my mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Katie'sPOV:**

When Kyo and I come home from the market that night, we see Hatori, Hatsuharu, Ayame, Tohru(why is she here?), Momiji, Yuki, and Shigure sitting around playing cards. Shigure is basically in Kyo's lap, so I clutch Kyo's hand tighter, as a bright jubilant smile appears upon my face. I giggle hysterically as we walk into the room, as Kyo gives me an amused smirk. Shigure stiffens and glares, "What's going on here?"

"Hmm... Oh, ya know... Nothing." I giggle, shooting a flirty smile in Kyo's direction, to which he responds with a wink.

"Kyo... May I have a word with you?" Shigure seethes, while Kyo sighs, annoyed.

"I suppose. Make it quick though."

Shigure jumps up, grabs his wrist, and stomps off, pulling my poor friend with him. I laugh, amused, and sit down to play in. "What the hell was that?" Haru glares.

"That was me, fixing those two idiots relationship. Ya know, you should be thankful. All the sexual tension was killing me." I declare, "So... go fish anybody?"

**Kyo's POV:**

Shigure has pulled me into his office, and deposited me upon the floor. A sneer is on his face as he paces around. "What the hell was that?" He sneers.

"Um, what?"

"You two were flirting. How many times have you told me that you were nothing but friends?" He hisses as he glares down at me.

"Shigure, she is my best friend. Ayame is your best friend, and no one bats an eye when you two flirt with each other."

"Why can't we just be happy together Kyo?"

"Because... because I'm hot headed, and stubborn. I like to fight with people and piss everyone off. Most people don't enjoy my company, so they ignore me, which leads to the fact that I barely have any friends. You are likable..well usually. And your sense of humor isn't totally twisted. People like you because you're considered charming and wonderful. I'm considered a psychopath." I reply, as I stand up and make my way to the door.

He grabs my arm, and pushes me against the door, glaring down at me, "Who the hell cares about what everyone else thinks?" He hisses, before kissing me.

**A/N: Sorry it's !**


End file.
